


Shrunken Friends

by Wind_Seeker



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work, WindSeekers Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anthro, Comfort, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Furry, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Macro/Micro, Oral Sex, Other, Size Difference, Soft Vore, Vaginal Fingering, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Seeker/pseuds/Wind_Seeker
Summary: Wind Seeker shrank her friends! They’re getting cold and she needs to keep them somewhere warm to take them back home to fix it. Nobody dies or gets hurt here, just intimacy and nomming.Wind Seeker - DragonRust - Fox SkeletonKurloz - Demon SkeletonLee - Arctic FoxDan - Red Fox
Relationships: Rust/Kurloz, WindSeeker/Dan, WindSeeker/Kurloz, WindSeeker/Lee, WindSeeker/Rust
Kudos: 5





	1. Accident, Finding Rust

She had been spending all day testing new sigils and signs, seeing if something would possibly work with her magic. This new one she had came up with seemed promising. It derived from the sign for “diminish”, and she hoped it would work. She set a potted plant on a stool in the back of her working area, and began to work up her magic. She traced the symbol into the loose sand on the floor with a claw, and tried to focus. Wind closed her eyes and they began to glow. When they opened, a spiral of magic had burst from her hand. She watched it squirm towards the plant, but it split and spiraled around the flowers and through the back wall.  
Wind sighed, and wrote down her disappointed findings in her journal. After a long day of disappointments, she opted to go over to her friends house, since they were on her mind for a while. She checked the time, and they should be home right now. ‘They never really mind when I drop in’ she thought to herself. She climbed upstairs through her bedroom, and got ready to go. She made sure the outside doors were locked, then took off from the balcony.   
The evening sunlight glistened orange on her wings, and she scoured the ground beneath her for the right rooftop. Wind, after a bit of searching, found it. She soared over to the house, and flapped herself down into the porch. She knocked on their front door, and awaited a response. No response. She knocked again. Nothing. Maybe they were watching a movie? With the volume loud?  
Wind wandered over to the side yard, and peeked through the window that led into their living room. The television was on, as she suspected, but no ears poked over the back of the couch. Had they abandoned the show? ‘They never just leave the TV on unattended though,’ she thought to herself.  
Wind started to get worried, as things were just happen to be getting more mad more unusual as she kept looking for clues. All of their shoes were still by the front door, and there was loose clothing in the dining room and strewn next to the couch. She just wanted to get into the house and investigate. Wind remembered that she knew the passcode to get in through their balcony, so she leaped up with a flap of her wings and trailed her tail over the guardrail. She punched in the code, and slid open the sliding glass door.  
She pushed through the curtain, into the upstairs bedroom. This was Lee’s room, of course. There were buttons strapped to a table, in a colorful configuration that she recognized. Nobody was in the room. She closed the door behind her, and made her way downstairs. The TV show was playing somewhat loudly, to her expectations. There still was nobody on the couch. Wind saw another pile of clothes on the couch. All the clothes she saw were her friend’s. The ones in the dining room appeared to be Rust’s. She could tell those ones by smell.   
Thinking of smell, the house had the scent of something burning. She hurriedly traced the smell into the kitchen. Thank goodness, it was only the stove. Wait. The stove had been left on? There were burnt strips of bacon plastered to the bottom of the pan. What a sad sight. Wind turned off the burner and moved the pan to the metal sink. ‘They would never waste bacon!’ She thought, then exclaimed, “What the fuck is going on here?”  
She felt something rub against her heel. Wind jumped forward a bit, surprised. She turned her upper body and head around, and saw something she didn’t believe. There was a little skeleton tiptoeing behind her. Wind gasped, and one of her hands went to cover her mouth. “Oh my stars!” Wind crouched, then dropped to her knees, taken aback on what was going on. “Rust?” She picked up her tiny friend by the shoulders, and took a closer look. Perhaps her new spell did something after all!  
“Woa-h careful! I'm not sure how fragile my bones are when I'm this small.” The frail skeleton tucked his tail under his legs. He was not very big at all. His standing height on the floor only got the tips of his ears up to Winds calf.  
She tucked him into her arm, lifting up his pelvis, and got a closer look at his tiny body. His soul still glowed through his ribs, yet, it seemed brighter. And bigger, in comparison to the rib cage. It looks as though his soul didn’t appear to get that much smaller than when he was normal-sized. “You’re so cute! Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. Do you think you could summon some flesh to cover up these bones? Your soul is extra bright in this tiny body, maybe you could make a whole body out of magic!”  
“You think? I don’t know how I got this way.. but I can try.” He focused his magic and started with a torso. The waves grew from his soul and enveloped his ribs and spine, then thickened around into a little stomach. “Hhh.. there. I have an upper torso this time. You want me to try for some limbs too?”  
“Yes please! I don’t want to accidentally break anything.”  
“Oh- Okay. Lemme see.” He tried to focus his magic again, and his soul glew some more. A new wave of physical magic wrapped out of his shoulders, and around his pelvis. Wind got excited to see Rust form more of a body than usual. The magic wrapped around his humerus and femur, snaking and filling out the looks of limbs. Yet, it stopped at the joints. It filled the loose gaps, and made a pair of biceps and thighs, that stopped at the elbows and knees, respectively. “Hahh.. that feels neat on my arms..”  
“That looks really good! That should be enough for now, you look tired, or something else. How do you feel?”  
“Small. I was just cooking some dinner for the crew and then we all started to.. uhm.. shrink.” He rubbed his hands along the new flesh. “I like having enough magic to do this though, haha!”  
“Speaking of dinner, it looks like it started to burn. I took it off the burner though, must be hard to reach the stove when you’re that little.” Wind stood up, carrying Rust up, and she placed him on the dining room table.  
“Yeah.. I feel really bad though.” Rust whimpered out. “Was it always this cold in the house?”  
“Awe, don’t feel bad. Here. Let me get a blanket for the table so you won’t be as cold.” Wind turned off to grab a small blanket from the closet. She wanted to find her favorite soft one for Rust.  
‘Damn. Was Wind always this attractive? I know I have a thing for size difference but this is ridiculous.’ Rust thought to himself. He sat down on the hardwood table, and took in more of Winds sheer height. He unconsciously formed something he could toy with, as his magic started to become aroused.


	2. Rusts Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rust gets fingered and nommed. A wide pelvic inlet allows for large insertion. ^^  
> Features ecto anatomy (undertale inspired) and little bones.

Rust leaned back and tried to get comfortable on the wooden table, positioning himself so he could just watch Wind go. He was starting to love this shorter size, as the extreme height difference just made his magic grow hotter. He reached his tiny phalanges between his new magic thighs, and felt their warmth around his hand. Rust sharply exhaled, as a chilly finger found a sensitive spot. He loved exploring this semi-new form. Sitting on this table, or just the hard surface, felt comfortable for once. His magic had formed a plump, squishy rear along with the thighs. He felt intoxicated by it.   
He brought his hand closer to his middle, tracing along a shine from his magic flesh. Rust spread open his legs to reveal a glowing red vulva. It was beautiful. Rust had formed these before, but the smaller size made him cherish it more. He reached a pair of fingers to spread open the labia, and he caught its scent in his nasal cavity. It smelled sweet, like sugary cherries. Then he traced up, and found his clit. It really looked like a cherry. Rust began to feel at his magic bits, and he let out a long breath, that hitched with a gentle flick of his clit.   
He kept his eyes on Wind. She looked to be emptying the closet at this point. Rust couldn’t tell what she had been saying, but it sounded frustrated as she moved a pile of towels onto the floor. He watched her legs move as she reached to the top shelf in the closet, and unaware that she was being watched. Rust inhaled as he dipped a pair of fingers into his warm opening. He felt hot enough, he might not even need that blanket. He pushed a wrist between his thighs, and reached in to find his sweet spots. “There it is..”, He whispered to himself, as he began to apply pressure. “Haaahh..” he breathed out, then he propped his body up on his other arm, and shifted his legs up so his soles were on the table. Rust started a gentle rhythm of pressure on his g-spot, breathing with each press, and feeling the pleasure string through his magic. His vision became blurry, yet he tried so hard to keep looking at Wind.   
He had a sense of deja vu when he heard the words “There it is!” Wind found the blanket she had been after, and Rust watched her reach into the back of the closet.  
‘Shit. She's going to see me.’ Rust thought, in his busy haze. He hastened the movements, hoping he would finish before she saw that he touched himself, so openly on the table. “Haaah.. hhsa..” Rust's breath and fingers quickened, and he couldn't resist letting out some noise. His eyes unconsciously lidded due to the immense pleasure, practically shooting its way through his magic body into his soul.   
“What're ya doing there?” Rust nearly jumped out of his skin. Jerking his hands out of place, and he fell back onto the wood of the table. He pried his eyes open to meet a pair of glowing green eyes looking down at him. “Haha! Seems like you’re having a good time being small.” Wind kneeled down to get a closer look at her nearly disheveled friend.  
“Hahh.. stop starin…” What a hypocritical thing to say, since he was staring at Wind for the past few minutes.   
“Goodness, you just couldn’t help yourself, could you?” She asked, not entirely expecting an answer.  
“Uhh, hm. I’m not used to having this much of a body Wind, it made me feel really nice.” Rust tried to hide the fact that he was excited not by the magic, but by his size in comparison to Wind.  
She put the blanket up on the table, and tried to unfold it. She picked up Rust again, and set him on her shoulder so she could lay the blanket out on the table. Once it was all laid out, she reached up and placed Rust back on the newly blanketed surface. “Doesn’t that feel much nicer?”  
“Yeah… m’sorry Wind, I shouldn’t have been that eager.” He sat onto the cushiony layers, and crossed his legs.  
“Naww, don’t apologize hun. You looked adorable all flushed like that.” She rubbed her hand down his back, in a form of a reassuring gesture. He arched into the stroke, as though he was a cat. He thanked her for the reassurance, and let out his uncomfortable stiffness. “There you go. No need to get upset love. I’m mostly sorry that you got shrunk!”  
“S’Okay… admittedly, I kinda like how tall ya are” Rust kept avoiding eye contact with Wind, and he kept fidgeting with his tailbones.  
“You like the size? Ha! You just keep surprising me Rust. How’s about it. You want me to play with ya?” Winds tail swished over her heels, she got a bit excited. But her little friend kept avoiding eye contact, and mumbled a bit. “What’d you say? You know I hate mumbling dear.”  
Rust dropped his tailbones, getting anxious about what Wind would think if he spoke up. Eventually, he broke through his fear and looked into Wind's eyes. He took a deep breath. He said, "I... I thought you wouldn't like playing with me, like what would you even be able to do? I'm way too small for you..."  
“You’re not too small! I’ll show you.” Wind reached a hand around Rusts back, and slid him towards the edge of the table, near where her head was. He flinched at the sudden movement. Half of his legs dropped over the edge of the table, to a dangle. She placed a finger at where his magic flesh turned to bone, on top of his patellas. “Open those little legs of yours, your size can even help you feel really good.” Rust shuddered at Wind's touch, before slowly spreading his legs. He looked away and blushed, clearly embarrassed about the entire situation. He wasn’t expecting Wind to be so enthusiastic about this. “Naww... don’t feel bad. I won’t hurt you. Do you want to feel nice?” She moved a clawed finger closer to his magic, waiting for a response. “You looked pretty excited a little bit ago, you think you want my finger now?”  
Rust, still feeling embarrassed, managed to muster the courage to look Wind in the eyes. "P-please." He said. Wind, hearing that Rust really wants to feel her, brings her finger to her mouth and gives it a lick. Just enough to make it slide nicely.   
She pushed it forward, until the tip of her claw nears Rusts opening. “You ready, love?” Rust gasped at just the tip of Wind’s claw touching his entrance. He nodded to let Wind know that she could proceed. She pushed a little bit in, grinning as she watched Rusts expressions shift from nervousness into pleasure. A bit more. Her claw was all the way in, and her first digit was soon added. “How’s this feel?”  
Rust shivered and moaned as a Wind pushed in her finger, barely able to contain himself. “A-Ahhh... Wind, Th-this feels amazing...” He moaned, even sort of grinding Wind’s finger.  
“Look at you, just melting in my hands. You’re even moving your hips on it, aren’t you?” She kept her digit still, seeing if Rust would continue to shift on it.  
Rust kept riding on Wind's digit, and in between shifting and moaning, he asked, "Why... Are you... Keeping it... Still? Come on... Keep moving it... I need... More..."  
“You want more? How bout I push it further in?” Wind used one palm as a place for Rust to lean, and pushed the finger on her other hand deeper into him. She felt him shudder at the further intrusion. Rust moaned out louder, shivering as Wind pushed her digit in deeper. His breathing became more shallow, and he was absolutely losing his mind over how good it felt.   
"Oh stars... Please don't stop~" Rust pleaded.  
“Feels so good, doesn’t it?” A rhetorical question. “How about I press into your g-spot? She curved her finger up into that sensitive area, and her claw rubbed along the cervix as it moved.  
Rust gasped in pure ecstasy as he felt Wind's finger against his g-spot, and he flinched as the claw ticked along his inner cervix. His moaning becoming even louder. "Ah~! W-Wind, I c-can't take much more..." Rust moaned out, inching closer to his climax.   
Winds eyes widened at his words. “Is that so?” She took her digit out and watched him exhale. Rust got uneasy, and reached for her other hand.  
"P-please don't stop... I need to cum..." Rust pleaded, his legs shaking. She licked the wet finger that was just inside him. It tasted sweet. She knew what he tasted like, but it was always a novel flavour.   
“Mmmn... Mind if I ‘taste’ you some more?” She brought her head close to him, and gave his outer layers a quick lick.  
He shivered more as Wind's tongue came into contact with his body, but he eventually settled in due to how warm her tongue was. "haaaaaah... So warm..." Rust whimpered out.  
“You’re so soft” Wind whispered, then she continued a lick from the base of his stomach to his exposed collarbones. Her slimy tongue leaving a pair of trails along his torso from her fork.  
Rust twisted and turned as Wind’s tongue ran across his body, unable to keep himself from moving at his sensitive skin getting licked . He was almost sure he could probably cum from just this at this point. “Please... don’t stop...” He moaned out.  
Wind hummed to herself, awed by how much Rust was enjoying this treatment. She lifts his legs up, and he drops onto his back in surprise. She gave a small, teasing lick to his vulva. “You want my tongue?”  
“Fuck... please...” Rust moaned out, shivering and squirming. Wind smiled. She parted his lips and gave a quick flick to his clit, before she started to push her tongue into him. It was just so sweet, it was nearly irresistible. Wind felt him exhale as she paused, she had gotten both her forks into him. "A-Ah! Wind, please don't stop! I'm... I'm gonna..." Rust was unable to even fully warn Wind before he came, and he sputtered and moaned as his body twitched and released his juices.  
She retracted back, and licked her own lips clean of Rusts squirt. “Mmmnn... I love when I get to treat you like this, when you get all shaken and flustered.” She brushed a thumb along his cheekbone. “I love you.”  
Rust shivered as her mouth moved away, grasping for the corner of the blanket he was strewn upon. “Fuck… that was, overwhelming” he sputtered. “I need a cooldown, fuck, Wind, how are you so good at that? Gentle and strong in the right ways…”   
“Awe.. need a warmer place to rest hun?” She saw as he curled himself up, lost of her hot tongue. Wind saw him give a gentle nod, along with watching his tail curl along his side. She scooped him up by the shoulders, and held him in her hands.  
“Woah woa- hey! I was just getting comfy!” Rust exclaimed, not appreciating the movement. He held onto the sides of Winds hands as he got lifted.  
“I know someplace nice and warm.” Wind opened her mouth and licked his feet as he got raised up to her eye level.   
“Unfff… F-Fuck, that kinda feels nice…” Rust managed to moan out while shivering. He squirmed a little in Wind’s hands. “Wait- what’s this ‘warm place’ you’re talking about?”  
“You’re about to find out sweetheart,” she whispered. Wind set Rust’s feet onto her tongue, and softly giggled with her maw open, her hot breath becoming an invitation.  
“H-Hey! I d-don’t like where this is going!” He kicked at her tongue. “S-Stop! I don’t wanna get eaten!” Rust continued to kick as violently as he could, in a desperate attempt to escape.  
“Hey! Don’t fight this! You know your magic will diminish if you keep using it up for warmth! I’ll keep you safe until I figure out how to reverse this.” Wind snapped back at him, trying her best not to lose her cool, which may dry out her throat.  
“Yeah, right! You just wanna eat me because it turns you on, right? This is totally a self-indulgence thing!” Rust exclaimed, still struggling. “Lemme go!”  
“Fine! If you don’t believe me then you don’t get to enjoy this!” She clamped down around his ankles, and held up his back with her hands. She made sure not to hurt him too badly, as broken bones are a little harder to heal.  
Rust yelped out in pain. He stopped resisting, for fear of anything worse happening. “Okay okay okay! I’ll stop struggling! Just… please don’t digest me, if anything…” He whimpered.  
Wind released for a moment to tell him her plan. “As soon as I can coax Dan and Kurloz to come with me, we’ll be going straight back to my place and you’ll get out. So, that all depends on how fast the others believe me.” She put his legs back, this time a little past his ankles. She was being more gentle now that she had explained herself to him.  
“Okay… I believe you. Is there anything I can do to help you explain to them? Because I’m not sure how eager Kurloz would be towards the idea... “ Rust said. His breathing had slowed down, now that he was more calm. He could feel the warmth of Wind’s mouth trickling its way up to his knees, and it was starting to feel nice again. He let out a deep sigh, as he let Wind continue.  
She thought to herself how she would coax the others, but then put her focus back onto Rust. As she got past his knees just with her hands, she now had to do some more work with her mouth. Her tongue began to roll along his thighs, massaging him deeper into her mouth. As his waist began to press onto Winds lips, she could feel his toes reaching into the back of her throat.  
“Ngggh… Fuck, this feels amazing…” Rust moaned out. Shivers trickled down his spine, as he continued to get comfortable in Wind’s mouth. He was enjoying what Wind was doing to his body. If this was how Wind was gonna keep him safe, then damn did he want her to keep him safe more often. “Promise not to swallow me, Wind?” Rust queried.  
She laughed around him. “Hah!” Rust could still feel the warmth of her breath and of the tongue he was now laying on. She began to press his legs up towards her soft palette, trying to gently push him down. This was proving to be a bigger task than expected, having him in her mouth made her realize that he wasn’t as small as she first thought. As he slid down a couple more inches, Wind teased at his gut as it pressed past her incisors. She huffed through her nose, as Rusts legs began to push farther down her throat.   
“Guhhh… Keep going, Wind… It’s so… warm…” Rust said. He shivered in ecstasy. He never felt this before, but it was a feeling he wanted to feel again some other time. Being eaten was such a unique feeling to Rust, and he wanted to partake in that feeling for as much as he could.   
Wind gently laughed through her nose, happy to know that Rust was enjoying this now. She gave another push with her tongue, which was now pressed against his back in her mouth. Wind could feel him tense up to the sensation of being squeezed tighter in her hot mouth. His body, now being fully supported by Wind’s maw, was relaxing again, with Rust knowing he was going to be safe. She gave his hair a little scratch, and gently exhaled a laugh again. She began to tilt her head up, and placed her fingertips against her throat so she could feel what was inevitably about to happen next.   
Rust braced himself. He was ready for what was about to happen. The rest of his body slowly slid into Wind’s mouth, Rust enjoying every bit of Wind’s warm, wet maw. He tilted his chin up as his head got pulled into the heated cavity. The sensations of being eaten got Rust very physically excited, and he couldn’t wait.  
Wind gave a final couple swallows around him, and her hand could feel his hips push down her gullet. She felt his head reach the back of her tongue, and let him take a breath in. After she felt that he was ready, Wind gave the final swallow and pushed his head down. Her fingers could feel his shoulders, followed by his skull making their descent down into her stomach. She took a deep breath for herself, now that her mouth wasn’t full of her love.  
As Rust slid down the progressively darker hole, he enjoyed the feeling of Winds esophagus pressing along his thighs and chest. It was getting harder to hold his breath now, as he waited to get squeezed into the incoming larger area. He felt his feet slip past the upper sphincter of her stomach, followed by the rest of his legs. At first it had squeezed at his ankles pretty tightly, but it then opened up to accept its new solid. Once he had reached as far as he would go, he made sure to monitor his breathing so he wouldn’t run out of oxygen.  
Wind felt her stomach accept Rust into it, and the feeling of having a whole living creature inside her felt quite intoxicating. She rubbed her, now gently distended, gut, and she felt nice and hot. She took a deep breath, and swallowed a gulp of air. ‘Hopefully this should help keep him awake for longer’, she thought, as she pushed the bubble down. Her other thoughts that came anew from having such a big meal inside her, made her feel slightly aroused. Her tip tried to poke itself out from her slit, but she pushed it back in. “Not time for that, body. I need to find the others and keep them warm.”


End file.
